Tickles for a Workaholic
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Ford is once again pulling an all-nighter. Bill has found an interesting way to get him to stop working. Tickle fic. Pure BillFord fluff for no real reason other than cuteness.
**Why am I writing this? Because I can. :D Seriously, there isn't enough BillFord on this site, but maybe I'm just one of the few who like it.**

 **This is a side story to Bonded. For those who haven't read Bonded, basically Ford used a spell to bond Bill into human form, seriously reduce his powers, and makes it so he has to be within ten miles of Ford at all times. It is a Bill redemption fic, with BillFord being an extremely slow subplot.**

 **This is just plain ol' fluff. Ford and human Bill are a couple in this one-shot. It's also a tickle fic.**

 **The cover art for this story was made by Energy witch who was kind enough to allow me to use it. If you're interested she has posted many wonderful fanarts accompanying the main story Bonded on her DeviantArt page.**

* * *

Ford rubbed at his eyes and tried his best to stifle a yawn. He adjusted his glasses, ignoring the slight sting in his eyes. He looked up from the papers surrounding his current research to glance over at the clock sitting on the wall. It ticked as always, a noise he had grown deaf to over the past year. The hour read close to midnight. The scientist felt another yawn, reminding himself that he was no longer in his college years, and sleep deprivation could cause costly mistakes.

With a sigh he placed the papers down on the desk. He stretched his arms, ignoring the clock's scolding that he should get some rest. The middle-aged man sat back down, compromising with himself that he would allow himself one more hour with the new findings before retiring. A part of him figured he was lying, and would probably pull an all-nighter. Come morning he would have to listen to his brother's grumbling about him once again neglecting sleep for his nerdy research.

Ford heard the door to the laboratory opening. He kept his back to the intruder, believing it to be his nephew.

Ignoring the hypocrisy of his own words, Ford firmly stated, "Dipper, you should be in bed." The other made no sound, prompting Ford to continue. "We can discuss the findings in the morning."

Ford heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They were softer and quicker than Dipper's.

Before he could turn his head, a pair of strong arms encircled his torso, and a chin rested on his right shoulder. Ford ignored the brushing of curls against his temple.

"So should you," that high-pitched voice said softly into Ford's ear. "It's late."

Ford tried to shrug the intruder off to no avail. The blond laughed earning him a glare from the scientist.

It had been a year since Ford and Dipper discovered a way to defeat Bill Cipher. It was a risky move, one that could have killed them both. However, they were not about to let him to rule the world with his Weirdmageddon. The spell cost Ford a good amount of his life energy, but the end result was worth it when the dream demon had been locked in a human form with only a small fraction of his powers.

The other drawback was the caster (Ford refused to let Dipper speak those words) was forever bonded with the subject of the spell. Bill had to agree to Ford's terms to never harm another living person again, and had to stay within ten miles of Ford at all times. Failure to obey those rules caused Bill severe illness.

Bill had only attempted to break the rules twice before, and after the second violent vomiting scene did he learn his lesson. Now Ford was convinced that Bill tormented him in other ways out of revenge. However, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least amused by some of it.

"I'm busy right now," Ford said.

He stood and moved to the other side of the desk. Bill held on tight to Ford's middle. He lifted his feet off the ground and allowed the scientist to carry him around the lab like a one hundred fifty pound backpack.

"Do you mind?" Ford asked not taking his eyes off the paperwork in hand.

Bill replied by snuggling against the nape of the other man's neck. Ford sighed and picked up a mug of stale coffee. He sat down in the chair. Bill simply slipped onto Ford's lap and nuzzled his face under his chin.

Ford reached over the other body and placed the mug down on a wooden coaster. He used Bill's back as a table and read a total of three paragraphs before Bill inserted his head between the human and his research.

"Bill Cipher you have three seconds-" Ford began.

"Blah, blah, blah, Sixer's being boring," Bill interrupted.

Ford opened his mouth to protest when he felt Bill poke him in the ribs. Ford released an involuntary chuckle then smacked Bill over the head with the research report. The action didn't phase the blond in the least bit. He was too curious about something else.

"What was that, Sixer?" Bill asked. He poked Ford again, only this time in the side.

Ford jerked away from the other man. He jumped out of the chair causing Bill and all the papers in his hand to fall to the floor.

It was too late, Bill's face already held that smirk.

"You like research, don't you Fordsy?" Bill asked. He leaped to his feet and held his hands out, his fingers wiggling. "I want to study this reaction a little more."

"Bill Cipher, if you even dare..." Ford threatened.

"You'll what?" Bill laughed.

He lunged and pinned Ford against the table. The scientist stared up at him with wide eyes. Bill's lips parted to show teeth. He tickled mercilessly at Ford's sides. The author laughed and thrashed under the other man's hold.

He tried to beg, but the laughs stopped him each time. He tried to wiggle away, but this time Bill had the advantage. Ford nearly kicked the other man three times. Each time Bill avoided the injury. He moved his fingers up Ford's sides causing the scientist to laugh harder. He accidentally kicked Bill in the stomach. Bill chuckled at the sudden pain. Ford glared at him with his arms out in front.

"Relax, Sixer, I'm done," Bill laughed.

Ford wasn't convinced. He slowly lowered his arms and backed away.

"You have a nice laugh, you should laugh more often," Bill said.

Ford rolled his eyes. His gaze then landed on the papers lying about the laboratory floor. He picked them up and yawned. The yawn reminded him just how late it was.

"Going to bed?" Bill asked.

Ford nodded. He decided at the very least he would read in his bed until he passed out from exhaustion. Surely Stan would have something to say about his sleeping patterns, but he would deal with that later.

Ford sat down on his bed with the stack of papers going in all directions. It would take a while to organize them. Bill sat down next to him. Ford allowed Bill to lay his head on his lap while he put the report back in order.

The human stared down at the other man who was practically his pet. He snickered.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked in a sing-song voice.

Ford placed the organized report on the nightstand then returned his gaze to Bill.

"Revenge," he said then pinned Bill down on the mattress.

The blond squealed as Ford began to tickle him under his arms. The basement filled with uncontrollable laughter. Bill writhed and tried to get away, but Ford once again proved his strength.

"I give! I give!" Bill exclaimed.

Another ten seconds of torture and Ford finally granted him mercy. Bill laughed as he tried to catch his breath.

Gold eyes glared at the other man.

"No...fair," Bill gasped. He chuckled then took another deep breath. He pointed at Ford. "You have two extra fingers."

"You started it," Ford reminded him.

"You're lucky I love you," Bill replied. He leaned against Ford's shoulder.

Ford turned and pulled Bill in for a kiss. Bill wrapped his arms around Ford's back. Ford pushed Bill down on the mattress and deepened the kiss. Bill opened his eyes as Ford released his lips. Bill smiled.

"You won't be so lucky next time," the blond taunted.

Ford lifted an eyebrow. "Bring it," he challenged.

The author decided to forget the report for the night. He laid back and Bill cuddled up next to him. Ford grabbed the comforter and threw it around the both of them. In no time they were both asleep.

* * *

 **Yes it was sugary sweet. No I do not regret writing this. Pure fluff, nothing more.**


End file.
